Kelda (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = A cave outside of Asgard in Oklahoma. | Gender = Female | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 400 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Kelda is stunningly beautiful, even by Asgardian standards. | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Goddess of winter storms | Education = | Origin = Deity | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = J. Michael Straczynski; Olivier Coipel | First = Thor Vol 3 #6 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Kelda is the Asgardian goddess of ice, lashing rain and churning cloud, one of the higher-ranking Asgardian gods much beloved by her fellows because of her gentle nature. However, after living a millennium, she was overtaken with ennui, believing there were no new experiences to have. She disengaged from the world, though in the late 17th century she took an interest in King William III of England, aka William of Orange, who whispered to her in his dreams, seeking the truth about life. In recent years, Kelda was slain during Ragnarok; however, Thor Odinson later resurrected the Asgardians and recreated Asgard, floating just feet above farmland near Broxton, Oklahoma. Venturing out to enjoy the starlit night, Kelda wandered into Broxton, where she encountered fry cook Bill Cobb III, who was instantly smitten with her; charmed by his manners and innocence, she found his curiosity stimulating and invited him to visit Asgard. Experiencing the world through Bill's eyes made Kelda feel alive for the first time in centuries, and she fell deeply in love with him. Soon however, the trickster god Loki Laufeyson convinced Asgard's King Balder to relocate the Asgardians to Dr. Victor von Doom's Latveria. Unwilling to be parted from Kelda, Bill accompanied the Asgardians, but became concerned upon discovering their host's identity, aware of Doom's villainous reputation. His attempts to warn Balder drew the ire of three of Loki's confederates, who tried to pick a fight with Bill until Kelda intervened, creating a poisoned ice spear for Bill to defend himself. Continuing to investigate, Bill discovered Loki was helping Doom dissect Asgardians to learn the secrets of their divine biology, but Loki spotted Bill eavesdropping; though Loki's lackeys mortally wounded Bill, he warned Balder with his dying breath. Informed by Balder of Bill's murder, an enraged Kelda attacked Doom's castle, her lightning unwittingly empowering Doom's new facsimile Destroyer robot, which ripped out her hears; her Asgardian physiology allowed Kelda to cling to a vestige of life, and Loki, falsely claiming to have been duped by Doom, revived Kelda, ostensibly to win back Balder's favor; however, already plotting his next scheme to unleash the undead Disir, Loki secretly stole a piece of Kelda's soul, needing something pure to forge into a sword that could wound the Disir. With her soul incomplete, Kelda was trapped in her state of grief, the constant pain warping her judgment. After the Asgardians returned to Oklahoma, tensions swiftly mounted between Asgard and the US, stoked by Loki's erstwhile ally Norman Osborn's machinations. Kelda visiting Bill's parents to inform them of their son's death; shocked by her news, they rejected her, but before she could leave, Osborn's assault on Asgard began, and HAMMER agents surrounded Bill's parents' home. Unconcerned for her fate, Kelda began to surrender without a fight, but became angry upon learning Asgard was under attack; the HAMMER agents gunned her down, but Bill's father interposed himself between the agents and Kelda before they could slay their guilt-ridden, unresisting target. Forgiven by Bill's mother and told Bill would want her to live, Kelda healed herself, slew the HAMMER agents and went to Asgard's defense. Following Osborn's siege, the Valkyrie Brunnhilde told Kelda Bill's spirit resided in Asgard's Hall of Valhalla; unable to enter; Kelda spent tearful days sitting by its entrance, watching her lost love. With Loki's seeming death during the siege, Kelda's resentment for Bill's death focused on Balder, and while Thor was in Hell fighting the Disir, Kelda collected her tears, turning them into poison she offered to Balder in a chalice. However, while using Loki's sword against the Disir, Thor learned its origins; sensing Kelda's intent through the weapon, he returned in time to save Balder, stabbing Kelda with the sword and restoring her damaged soul. | Powers = She can walk on air, or transform her lower body into mist to fly 50 mph. Kelda can summon and direct storm force winds, rain and lightning at will; she is immune to the cold, can create lethally poisonous ice weapons, or generate frigid blasts that instantly freeze targets solid and brittle. She can will liquids into poison and knows unspecified magics. | Abilities = By eating the goddess Idunn's golden apples, Kelda's aging can be halted indefinitely. Resistant to small caliber bullets, she can instantly regenerate minor wounds at will, healing them with her lightning, and survive for several minutes with major organs removed. | Strength = Like all Asgardians, Kelda possesses superhuman strength (lifting 25 tons), durability, longevity and immunity to terrestrial diseases. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = }}